Guitar
by gelatofornicodiangelo
Summary: Richard looked up at her with sad eyes. "I-I can't sh-show weakness Kori...".


What's up coconut? Hey guys! Muahz back! Hehe. I'm really in a rush right now. I have no time to explain so I'll just explain in the next story! But for now, READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything that will be mentioned here. :(((. Sadly.

Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans!

Guitar

Kori knew many things about Richard. That's cuz he was her best friend.

But she couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed when he didn't even bother to tell her that he could play the guitar.

Sure. He said he could play the piano. But he didn't say anything about a guitar.

Right now, Kori was looking over at Richard as he practiced with their music teacher for the upcoming competition.

When Richard told her that he would be playing in a band, she assumed that he was gonna be playing the organ.

Although Kori was happy that Richard was competing, she felt a tinge of annoyance.

Since Richard got in the band, their practices have been invading their time together.

Kori looked over at Richard once more and noticed him get up and start walking towards her.

Blushing, she quickly bowed her head.

She felt him sit beside her, guitar in hand.

"Hey Star" greeted Richard.

Star or Starfire was his nickname for her. And in return, she called him Robin.

They don't really know why.

Starfire and Robin were created when they were talking about sushi.

She lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Hello Robin"

She heard him chuckle.

Suddenly his ace was immediately filled with concern.

His hand shot up and felt her cheeks and forehead, making her blush even harder.

"Star? Are you sick? You feel warm"

Kori shook her head.

"N-no. It's just really warm today"

Richard stared at her for a short amount of time until he shrugged and started playing his guitar with Kori watching him and chatting with him time after time, and with all the other girls glaring at her for her good luck.

"What song are you playing?"

Richard looked at her and smiled.

"Iris"

Kori nodded her head in understandment.

"Iris" was Richard's favorite song. He sang and played this for her whenever he was depressed or when she was depressed.

Five minutes passed until Kori decided to ask him her question.

"Hey Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me you played the guitar?"

Immediately, Richard stopped playing and bowed his head like a child caught by his mother stealing cookies from the jar.

"I'm sorry Star"

Kori placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Richard, I'm not mad. I just wanted to know"

Richard looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I-I can't sh-show weakness Star…"

Kori nodded and sighed sadly.

Suddenly, Richard stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Richard? What are you doing?"

"C'mon. It's last period anyway"

Kori hesitated for a moment but soon took his hand and let him drag her to his car, along with their things.

As soon as they got inside the car, Richard swerved out of the parking lot and onto the streets.

He headed to a very familiar direction.

The cliffs by the beach.

When Kori and Richard were around seven years old, they decided to walk around the beach during a picnic between their families.

After walking for nearly an hour, they stumbled onto the cliffs.

And ever since then, that has been their special place.

The drive to the beach was filled with tension.

Kori was relieved when they arrived.

They climbed with Richard's guitar on his back and sat on their spot.

There was silence between them.

They sat and watched the sunset.

Kori looked over at Richard and saw a tear slide down his cheeks.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Richard, you don't have to tell me" whispered Kori.

She felt him shake his head and break away from the hug.

"N-no. I-I want you to know"

Kori nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Anytime you're ready Richard"

Richard took a deep breath and started talking.

"When I was five, I saw my father playing some sort of instrument. I went up to him and asked him what it was. He told me it was a guitar. I asked him if he could teach me. And he agreed. Did you know the very first song he taught me?"

Kori shook her head, no.

"Dad taught me "Father and Son". I-I miss them Star. I was lucky I didn't break down a while ago. I don't even want to be in the stupid band. I was forced to since it's for our school's reputation and I'm the only guitarist who's willing to work with Bill Johnson the thirty-five year old, drunk, drummer"

Kori gave him a side hug. Richard returned it, holding her like she's his life line.

Soon their side hug was already a full hug. Richard buried his face on Kori's shoulder and started crying.

"My dad was my very first teacher. He taught me everything I know…except for the controlling my emotions part. Bruce taught me that" came Richard's muffled voice.

"I'm so sorry…"

He broke away and smiled at her.

"S'kay. Thanks for hearing me out Star"

"Don't mention it"

With that the two best friends spent the rest of the night on the cliff with Kori's head on Richard's shoulder and Richard not attending his band practice and instead playing "Father and Son" on his guitar, cherishing the moment…

END

Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans! Teen Titans!

Read and Review!

Goodbye wi-fi

Love you much Sasquatch!


End file.
